


Idea Dump

by ShadowThief78



Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, AUs, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Alternate universe - Mafia, Art, Assassins, Crime, Drugs, Fluff, Gen, Glasses, High School AU, Mafia AU, Organized Crime, Painting, Photographer AU, Quirks, Reader-Insert, Underworld, Yakuza, art class, mafia, prompts, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowThief78/pseuds/ShadowThief78
Summary: Prompts, ideas, characters, crime organizations, AUs, OCs.Nursery rhymes are not as innocent as you think they are.





	1. Chapter 1

This work is just a smattering of my ideas that I’m too lazy or too busy to write. If you’d like to use one, please comment first then go ahead. That’s all, I guess.


	2. Writing Prompts

So, this one is a basic outline of a kinda fluffy oneshot.

 

[Character A] is fluent in [Language X] but their mother tongue is [Language Y].

They live in [Country Z], whose residents speak [Language X]. However, [Language Y] is taught in [Country Z].

One day, they write a note in cursive/calligraphy/bad handwriting and in [Language Y]. They lose the note/give the note to [Character B].

[Character B] does not know much [Language Y]. They can read/write/speak what they learn in school, but have no knowledge of cursive/calligraphy or can’t read the bad handwriting.

[Character B] takes the note to [Character C]. [Character C] can read the note and reads it to [Character B].

[Character A] confesses (directly or indirectly) to [Character B] in the note.

 

A variation:

[Character A] writes a diary or journal in [Language Y] and loses it. Use the journal instead of the note.

 

 

 

Another one:

Photographer AU, School AU

 

[Character A] is very shy. They notice [Character B] trying to sneak around in “disguise” and hlding a camera. This amuses them and they laugh at [Character B].

[Character B] leaves and [Character A] feels bad when [Character B] runs off, because they think that their laughter hurt [Character B].

After a few days, [Character A] finally tracks down [Character B]. [Character B] is busy developing film/making a print in the school’s darkroom.

[Character A] apologises. [Character B] assures them it’s fine, then shows them the film/photo. It’s a picture of [Character A] laughing.

When [Character A] asks [Character B] why [Character B] took a picture of them, [Character B] resopnds, “I take pictures of things I find beautiful.”

 

 

Art Class AU:

 

[Character A] and [Character B] are in the same art class and have started a unit on abstract painting. Thei teacher says no [Insert any shape here: hearts, smiley faces, etc], much to [Character A]’s disappointment.

[Character B] has a crush on [Character A] and tries to comfort them by patting them on the head. [Character A] grabs [Character B]’s hand and paints a [Shape you chose earlier] on it.

 

 

  * I’m a broke college student and part-time pizza delivery person and someone ordered a pizza delivered to the shadier part of town and I think it may get stolen if I just leave it out here (and I haven’t gotten a tip) so I’m just gonna come in real fast and leave it here but there’s this thing that looks suspicious and oh my word are those guns please stop shooting at me I don’t want to die and I swear I’m not a spy and what do you mean I just stumbled in on a top secret government/criminal organization I am totally screwed but you’re kinda cute when you’re furiously yelling at the idiot who ordered the pizza so it’s fine I guess. (I really want to see this on with Death Note.)




	3. Character Habits

Possible OC quirks:

Distinct things that make [Character X] themself.

  * [Character X] always has a certain type of candy with them (examples: Hershy’s Kisses, Jolly Ranchers, M&M’s, Sixlets, etc.) and always smells like chocolate/fruit/mint/peanut butter/etc.
  * [Character X] hates a certain food and refuses to eat it in any form (examples: brussels sprouts, spicy stuff, etc)
  * [Character X] has a special habit they always do when they’re stressed/anxious/worried/angry/sad (examples: chewing nails, gently tugging bangs, twirling hair, touching a part of their body [like a hand or wrist], touching a scar or mark, drumming their fingers against something, humming an annoying song, exhaling or sighing loudly, etc.)
  * [Character X] always wears a particular piece of clothing or accessory (examples: coat, cape, jacket, scarf, hat, gloves, ring or necklace, sock, pair of shoes, ribbon or hair accessory) or always puts their hair up a certain way
  * [Character X] is very particular about something(s) in their life and it may cause other characters inconvenience (examples: always insisting to sleep on a specific side of the bed, having a specific brand of [something], have something specific to eat at a meal)
  * [Character X] is bilingual and curses in their less-common tongue when stressed/angry/worried/in pain/etc.
  * [Character X] is very superstitious and often is horrified at their companions doing “unlucky” things that are actually just very common, everyday things (examples: stepping the “wrong way”, saying a desceased person’s name by mistake, standing on a shaded side of a building, petting a stray dog, having a black cat run across their path, dropping something, etc) and goes to great lengths to avoid them. They will refuse to do anything until the person who had the “unlucky” thing happen to them performs a “counter-ritual” (examples: spitting, spining around a certain number of times, chanting a phrase, singing a humiliating song, etc)
  * [Character X] is a germophobe and will go nowhere without copious amounts of hand sanatizer/alcohol wipes/tissues/etc and gloves/surgical mask/hairnet/etc
  * [Character X] is very good with a certain kind of animal. WHerever they go, that type of animal will follow them around until the cows come home. They end up with a permanant parade of dogs/cats/elephants/unicorns/etc. Occasionally, when they’re visiting a new place and the locals don’t know them, [Character X] is arrested/accused of wichcraft/put in jail/etc
  * [Character X] is  a big fan of a series of book/type of video game/genre of music and will be offended if anyone doesn’t get their refrences
  * [Character X] looks very harmless and innocent but actually has a large collection of weapons or is very skilled at using a weapon that is much larger than them (examples: large guns, battle-axes, cannons, maces, etc)
  * [Character X] is very good at drawing/playing an instrument/singing/etc and always carries a notebook/sketchpad/sheet music/song lyrics with them
  * [Character X] is a journalist/writer/reporter but keeps losing their pens/pencils/quills/notes/etc
  * [Character X] is extremely organized and very particular about the way their clothes/school materials/books/kitchen utensils/art supplies/jewelery/musical equipment/etc are organized and gets very annoyed when someone messes their things up
  * [Character X] always has earbuds or headphones in and is always singing/humming/shuffling around/dancing/trying to dance/etc to a song only they can hear. This causes them to look odd and may offend some locals if [Character X] makes a rude sign accidentally
  * [Character X] is addicted to a certain substance (examples: chocolate, sugar, coffee, a certain brand of energy drink, etc) and gets cranky if there is none left
  * [Character X] is health-consious and goes to extreme lengths to make sure they and their companions have healthy food to eat
  * [Character X] is very good at disguises/makeup/sewing clothes/etc and always sneaks up on their comapnions in new outfits/disguises/etc to surprise them
  * [Character X] is always noticing tiny things and has a very good memory, and thus knows more about certain people than they think (for example, they may say, “Why, [Character Y]! I know everything about you! You’re [Z] years old, like [A], have a crush on [Character Z], absolutely hate [B], and secretly [C].”) Thus, everyone is somewhat afraid of them.
  * [Character X] either enjoys or loathes attention. They may be very dramatic and theatrical, enjoy wareing flamboyant clothes, have an expensive car/jewelry/shoes or they talk very little and very softly, dress very plainly, and be very unassuming
  * [Character X] has a very keen sense of smell and often refers to people as their scents (Examples: Ms. Peppermint, Mr. Fish, Mrs. Mothballs)
  * [Character X] gets cold/hot easily and is always putting on or taking off clothing
  * [Character X] composes music and has notes written on their hands/arms in pen, and is always humming or tapping a rythm. They do everything with a rythm
  * [Character X] has a certain perfume they always wear




	4. Quirks (MHA)

Possible BNHA quirks: (If you want to use anything, please comment, that’s all! Feel free to change the names or any other aspect of the quirks if you wish.)

 

???: (Emitter)

\- Weather quirk

\- User has a cloud over thair head and it changes depending on their mood

\- Sunny if they're happy, rainy if they're sad, lightning and thunder if they're angry

\- The rain is real water, maybe salty water like tears?

 

Fixer: (Emitter)

\- can restore any object to its original state, works on wounded people, plants, and animals but not dead things.

\- Can make people younger or blink them out of existance forever.

\- Especially handy for rescue/first aid/destroyed buildings.

\- Can only restore things withing a specific time frame (example: if an injury is more than 1 week old, nothing can be done). But perhaps different time frames for different scenarios?

\- Can only restore things within a certain radius

\- Causes nosebleeds, lightheadedness, blackouts, and migraines if overused.

\- Can also speed up aging process, instant antiques for sale!

\- Special move: Instant Forest! (Turns any wood in the vincinity into a tree)

\- Special move: Quicksand! (Turns cement enemy is standing on or near to into goop again)

 

Transcript: (Emitter)

\- Can draw or put anything down on paper if given a detailed verbal description.

\- This would be a great quirk for a police officer, to draw suspects or the like.

\- Illustrations or notes are less accurate the less detail is given.

\- A side effect might be very good memory or being a very visual or auditory learner.

\- No great negative side effects (except mild fatigue and maybe hand cramps)

 

FingerPhaux: (Transformation)

\- Can change one’s fingerprints or handprints to someone else’s temporarily.

\- Must have touched (skin-to-skin contact) the person in the past 24 hours.

\- Very handy (pun intended) for getting into fingerprint-locked devices (iPads, phones, etc).

\- Maybe a mild numbness or dryness in hands?

 

Blackout: (Emitter)

\- Can eliminate all light in a certain radius around the user

\- No great offensive potential on its own, but what if it was paired with another darkness quirk (like Tokoyami or that guy from class 1-B)?

\- Can diminish light in a greater radius than total darkness (like if the user can make total darkness for 3 meters around, than maybe for 10 maters the light decreases by a certain percentage)

\- Possible side effects: Light sensitivity (wears sunglasses?), Partial loss of sight if overused (the user just needs to rest to regain sight, they won’t go blind forever)

\- Special move: Strobe Lights! (Alernating complete blackness and bright light for a short period of time to confuse or blind an enemy)

 

Abacus: (Emitter)

\- Really fast and really accurate mental calculations.

\- Good at memorizing numbers, like phone numbers or addresses

\- Imagine: “What are you doing now, daydreaming?!”  

  “Actually, no. The government hired me to calculate a trajactory for their latest space launch.”

 

Truth Serum: (Emitter)

\- Make someone reveal one or more of their secrets to you

\- Must wait a certain time frame before using again, but smaller secrets don’t count as much

\- Person must tell the truth. If they don’t know the truth or believe something false is a truth, then they will tell you that as if it were true

\- Affected by personal bias and beliefs, see above.

 

Dimension X: (Emitter)

\- User can store things in another dimension.

\- No living things, but anything else is fine

\- Can remove the objects at anytime, anywhere (Example: Storing cinder bricks from a construction site, then later dropping them on an enemy’s head or using them to build something)

\- No limit on how much can be stored, but user must remember everything or it’ll disappear from existance

\- Can also reach through the dimension to pick up things (Example: Left wallet at home but needs it, so opens up a doorway and picks it up)

\- Harder to open doorways than just store stuff.

\- Can store light (Aoyama can fire his navel laser into this dimension and the user can let the laser out later)

\- Side effects might include dizziness, pain, headaches, or forgetfulness

\- Special move: Ground Warp! (Moves the ground a villain is standing on somewhere else so the villian falls into a hole or down several stories if in a building)

 

 Poisoner: (Emitter)

\- Can be injected with or eat or otherwise be exposed to any type of poison or other drug without dying or getting sick 

\- Can transfer the effects the poison or substance would have at someone else, possibly through skin or eye contact (example: can take a laxative, then make someone else throw up)

\- Side effects might include a really good immune system (never gets sick), being able to eat spoiled food without getting sick (but it still tastes bad), being able to get energy from other stuff that isn’t food (like plastic or dirt?), having odd eating habits, a very good digestive system, super-strong teeth, the ability to eat almost anything (like eating through handcuffs?), and the ability to go long times without nutrition

\- Medicine doesn’t work on them, but they don’t get sick so it’s okay

\- Maybe they get bad stomachaches or really bad nasuea if they overuse their quirk or try to transfer more effects than the substance would give

\- More of a substance might be needed based on a person’s emotions (example: if someone was really angry or excited or jittery, they might need more of a substance’s effects to calm down or whatever)

\- Special move: Sweet Dreams! (Makes enemy fall asleep from morphine or sleeping medicine eaten earlier)

 

Antidote: (Emitter)

\- Can eat a poisonous substance and spit out an antidote that can be administered to a person via mouth or injection

\- Can taste someone’s blood and give them a medicine to make them better from whatever illnesses they might have (no matter what - a cold, a genetic issue, etc). The person only needs to take it one time before they are cured

\- Side effects might include stomachaches, dry mouth, or vomiting

 

Bone Manipulation: (Emitter)

\- Can shoot spikes of bone from their body

\- Can form shapes out of bone (examples: Armor, sharp or pointy stuff)

\- Limited in amount they can create, not a limitless supply

\- If overused, fatigue and blackouts

\- Needs to eat lots of calcium to prevent osteoporosis (like yogurt, kale, ice-cream, etc)

\- Can reabsorb bone projectiles if needed

\- Needs some exposed skin for projectiles (suggestions: back, hands, legs, and shoulders/collarbone) so maybe their hero costume is not super tight (so if need be, they can use other bones as well)

\- Special move: Wolverine! (Makes spikes of bone from knuckles and punches/slashes/stabs with them)

 

Silver Tongue: (Emitter)

\- After listening or reading a new langauage, becomes completely or partially fluent in a matter of hours/minutes/seconds

\- Can lie very easily

\- Their voice is very soothing, and people relax when they hear it, making it easier to negotiate

\- Would make a great lawyer or hostage negotiator

\- Downsides: sore throat if they talk too long (eat a lot of cough drops?), mouth in general goes numb

 

 Butterfly Blades: (Mutant)

\- User has a pair of large butterfly wings sprouting from their back

\- They can fly

\- When needed, the wings can turn into sharp metal blades

\- If in blade form, they can still fly. Also, they can detach their blades and use them individually (a bit like Hawk’s feathers)

\- The more blades are removed, the worse their flight becomes

\- Blades are very strong, can move or lift objects that the user can’t on their own

If you want a picture, you can google “the diabolic book” and look at the pictures. It should turn up.


	5. Organized Crime

Code name ideas for secret (illegal) organizations:

 

 **A. Nursery** **rhymes**.

Team 1: Hickory Dickory Dock/the mouse ran up the clock/the clock strick one/the mouse ran down/hickory dickory dock

Known for: being very fast, neat, and precise with their missions. Rarely, if ever, do they target to kill. Their thing is robberies and cybercrime. Very few civilians are caught in the crossfire, and everything is planned to a T. There are only a few members of this team, and only one field agent, but they work well together and have many backup plans.

\- Hickory Dickory Dock - organizer(s), main field agent(s)

\- Mouse - thief and escape artist

\- Clock - hacker, backup

\- One - arms and information dealer

Team 2: Starlight, Starbright/first star I see tonight/I wish I may, I wish I might/have this wish I wish tonight

Known for: being very adaptable. They don’t have very good tech people and prefer the old fashioned face-to-face crimes. If all else fails, they send in Tonight to clean up the mess and break everyone out. They have a very forceful explosion person, so if something blows up, it’s probably their fault.

\- Star - Organizer, boss

\- Light - second in command, parent figure

\- Bright - explosives expert

\- First - expert in firearms, sniper

\- Wish - Information gatherer (seductress)

\- May - field agent

\- Might - field agent

\- Tonight - Assassin

 

Team 3: Hey diddle diddle/the cat with a fiddle/the cow jumped over the moon/the little dog laughed/to see such a sight/and the dish ran away with the spoon

Known for: Kidnappings and ransoms, excellent working in small teams.

Hey - Boss, the one who deals with any requests

Diddle - Costume, makeup, and disguise expert

Cat & Fiddle - Two individuals well-connected in the upper class. THe team gets most of their victims and inside infor from these two

Moon & Cow - Serves often as a distraction for the kidnappings

Dog - Chemicals and poisons expert

Dish & Spoon - field agents, they are the ones actually doing the kidnappings.

 

Team 4: Mary, Mary/quite contrary/how does your garden grow?/with silver bells and cockleshells/and maids all in a row

Known for: Running a huge drug cartel and controlling most of the underworld’s and part of the legal world’s market. An ask-no-questions-and-you’ll-get-no-lies kind of organizations. They mind their own business most of the time

Mary - Head of the legal part

Contrary - in charge of illegal drugs

Garden - finds sites for growing, harvesting, and processing the drug plants

Silver bells - Expert money launderer and hacker, protecs financial and business records

Cockleshells - chemist and horticulture scientist

Maids (more than one person) - Distraction from police officers and legal loopholes

Row - In charge of marketing (both illegal and legal), and distribution of products

 

Team 5: Humpty dumpty sat on a wall/Humpty Dumpty had a great fall/and all the king’s horses and all the king’s men/couldn’t put Humpty together again

Known for: A gigantic kill-for-hire organization of mercenaries, assassins, and ex-soldiers. They have many arms dealers and unconventional individuals here

Humpty Dumpty - the target (slang)

Wall - the organization and its members

Fall - a successful kill (slang)

King - the person who controls this society

Horses - mercenaries or soldiers for hire

Men - assassins and other killers

 


	7. When Writing Characters With Glasses. . .

Advice given as someone who wears glasses:

1 - Glasses get foggy. When your character is drinking a hot drink (or eating something steamy - think soup) and bends over so the steam hits them in the face, their glasses will fog up. The degree of fogginess depends on how much steam. They also fog up when moving from one hot, humid place to a colder place (or even just in a humid and hot place). People, especially small children, often laugh when they see someone with foggy glasses.

2 - Glasses get dirty. Your character will have to wash them every few days and/or polish them once in a while. Personally, I wash my glasses (yes, with soap and water) every 3-4 days. On occasion, there will be a greasy fingerprint (usually mine) in the middle of the lens and one thing will look very blurry while everything else is clear. Drives me nuts.

3 - On picking up glasses. Dear people who have 20/20 vision, that’s great. But not all of us do, so please stop making life harder for the rest of us by holding any pair of glasses by the lenses! This makes them very hard to see through and is a way of getting many people mad. The correct way to hold glasses is either by both arms (either opened up or crossed) or with one hand, by the little bit that goes over the nose (but some people don’t like that, so be careful!). In the same way, please don’t have a character put glasses lens-down (unless they’re an enemy’s glasses) because it’ll scratch the lenses and make it harder to see. Scratches are harder to get out than smears. You can fold the glasses up and lay them with the arms down, or put them so the bottoms of the lenses and the tips of the arms are down (there are other ways to safely put down glasses, those are two of the most common).

4 - Glasses slip down. No, it’s not just for dramatic manga purposes, but glasses will slip unless they’re the old-fashioned nose-pinchy kind. People also adjust their glasses (great fiddle tool when nervous or bored) and repeatedly polish the lenses.

 

A Brief Note on Transition Lenses:

Transition lenses are lenses that get darker when exposes to sun but return to normal when the’re indoors. This is a neat alternative to buying pescription sunglasses, but keep in mind: If a character with transition lenses suddenly enters a dark building, they will not have the greatest vision for a few minutes. Complete transition of the lenses can take up to five minutes.


End file.
